


His favorite part

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen totally swoons over Jared's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His favorite part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Jensen's favorite thing about summer is Jared in shorts_ at [](http://akintay.livejournal.com/profile)[**akintay**](http://akintay.livejournal.com/) and [](http://the-milky-way.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_milky_way**](http://the-milky-way.livejournal.com/) 's [J2 Summer Break commenfic meme](http://akintay.livejournal.com/122667.html).  
> 

It's not often enough that Jensen gets to see Jared's legs – unclothed, that is. Sam and Dean and all their goddamned layers make it hard to get a look at those calves, and Jensen feels like a bit of a fanboy whenever he realizes he's wishing he could set his eyes on more of that tanned skin.

That's why Jensen loves summer so much. When they're not shooting, Jared's all too eager to get out of his jeans and throw on a pair of cut-offs.

One Friday afternoon, Jared doesn't have any scenes, and, sure enough, next thing Jensen knows, Jared's back in the wings, wearing a t-shirt and khaki shorts. If it makes it a little bit difficult to focus on his lines, that's not something he's going to admit, instead feigning a headache and a bad night's sleep.

Jared sticks around all afternoon, because the plan is for a bunch of the cast and crew to head to a pub afterwards. They hitch a ride from someone, crammed together in a small back seat, and Jensen tries to keep his eyes focused out the window, rather than to his left, where Jared's got his legs crossed casually, that huge, hard-muscled calf only inches from Jensen's leg and on what feels like blatant display.

He finds some relief while they're at the bar, Jared seated across from him at a table and those legs hidden underneath. And he misses being able to see them, but finds it easier to concentrate on the conversation at hand – it's good and not-so-good.

Later, Jared convinces him to come over. While still with their friends they make it known that they have a night filled with Call of Duty planned, so nothing appears obvious, and Jensen agrees.

But as soon as he's got Jared alone in his house, he no longer pretends.

"Damn you, Jay," Jensen says as he turns from the fridge where he grabbed two longnecks.

Jared's spread out on the couch, leaning against the armrest with his legs splayed. "What?" Jared asks, a coy smile playing across his face and dimples out full-force.

Jensen sits next to him and passes over a beer. Before he even opens his own, though, he sets it on the table, then turns toward Jared, gets his hands on those legs. Feeling them is even better than seeing, and he rubs his hands up and down Jared's calves, slowly, digging his fingers into muscle, relishing the feel of Jared's skin under his.

"Such a fucking cocktease, Padalecki."

Jared's smile just widens. He leans forward and grabs ahold of one of Jensen's hands, strong fingers circling Jensen's wrist, and he tugs him forward, hard. Jensen flies up and into Jared – instantly, he misses the sensation of his fingertips on Jared's warm skin – but it's more than made up for by being in Jared's lap.

"I do what I can," Jared whispers into Jensen's ear. And then he presses a kiss just below, open-mouthed and rough but soft at the same time.

Jensen leans into Jared and guesses that the distraction he went through all day was worth it, if this is how the day's going to end.  



End file.
